emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03710
}} is the 3,712th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Sunday 11 April, 2004. Plot Part 1 In the village, Robert is carrying a huge Easter egg. Laurel wishes him happy Easter. Robert takes a call from Katie on his mobile. Katie wonders if Robert is okay. Robert tells Katie he has to go and hangs up. At Smithy Cottage, Emily helps Marlon brush his coat down, as he gets ready to go out. Marlon cagily reveals he's going to see Carrie again. Emily tells Marlon he should think of Carrie's feelings and that Marlon should go through the proper channels if he wants to contact her. Marlon says he can't ignore the fact he knows where she lives. At Tenant House, Robert arrives with an Easter egg for Victoria. Victoria blanks Robert. Jack doesn't know what's wrong with her and hopes she's okay to do her reading at church later. Jack invites Robert along and goes to ring Katie and Andy to invite them too. At Wishing Well Cottage, Debbie wants to go to London with Cain for Charity's appeal. Cain tells her she has to stay behind to give Lisa a hand with Charity's welcome home party. Debbie is worried that Zoe will change her mind and not tell the truth and wonders why Zoe changed her mind and told the truth in the first place. Debbie looks forward to her, Charity, Noah and Cain being together next week. Outside Carrie Granger's house, Marlon summons up courage and knocks on the door. Marlon introduces himself and says that Carrie has his wife's heart. Carrie, panicking, tells Marlon that he shouldn't know where she lives and says that if he doesn't leave she will call the police. At Butler's Farm, Andy tells Katie that Jack wants them at church. Katie is reluctant to go. Donna invites herself along too. At Carrie's, Carrie is on the phone to her sister, telling her that Marlon has turned up on her doorstep without warning. In the pub back room, Diane is getting ready to go to church with Jack. Val wants to go too, but Diane tells Val she has to stay behind to look after the pub At Carrie's, Carrie watches Marlon out of the window. At Butler's farm Jack asks Victoria if she's worried about doing her reading at church. Victoria won't talk to him. Diane arrives and tells Jack to go and get himself ready. Carrie goes out of her house to where Marlon is sitting waiting outside. Carrie tells Marlon he has no right to be there. Marlon apologises. Carrie wants to know what he wants. Marlon wants to know if she's okay, and explains he saw the article about her in the paper. Marlon hopes Carrie won't report him to anybody. Zoe arrives at church with Jean. Zoe tells Ashley that she's going to London that afternoon, ready for Charity's appeal, wishing she didn't have to go. Debbie approaches and tells Zoe that if she hadn't lied in the first place, she wouldn't have to go. Donna arrives outside church to meet Robert. Donna's wearing a mini skirt. Jack tells Ashley that all the family have turned out to hear Victoria's reading. Katie tells Robert that she doesn't think she can pretend to Andy that everything is normal for much longer. Robert tells Katie he will discuss it with her later. Outside Carrie's house, Marlon thanks Carrie for her thank you letter. Carrie tells Marlon that her scar hurts a bit and that she can't swim for a year. Marlon tells her that he knows she will take care of Tricia's heart. When Carrie offers her hand for Marlon to shake as she makes to leave, Marlon grabs Carrie and hugs her, and asks her if he can see her again. Carrie tells him she still need time to come to terms with having someone else's heart and tells Marlon she's really sorry about his wife. In church, Ashley is giving his sermon, remembering those who are no longer with them. Zoe looks thoughtful. Ashley introduces Victoria's reading. Victoria stands there in silence. Robert looks worried. Andy gets up and helps Victoria back to her seat. Part 2 As the congregation leave the church, Laurel invites everyone back to the café for tea and cake. Simon tells Laurel that she is glowing like a woman in love, and that she deserves to be. Nicola thinks she's lucky too, having Simon, and invites Laurel and Ashley round for a dinner party the following evening. At Home Farm, Scott wonders if Zoe is okay. Zoe tells Scott she isn't looking forward to the appeal and wishes she never had to see Charity again, unsure if she can stand up in court and say bad things about Chris. Scott can't understand how Zoe can stand by Chris after what he's done to Charity. Zoe tells Scott that Chris loved her. Scott says that he can't have loved her as much as he hated Charity. In the café, Diane tells Ashley she thinks nerves got the better of Victoria in church. Diane enquires as to how he and Laurel are getting along. Ashley tells Diane that despite worrying about the differences between him and Laurel, he never expected to feel the way he does about her. Viv, Nicola and Edna discuss the appeal. Viv thinks it's obvious that Charity did Chris in. Debbie, having overheard, tells them they are a bunch of two-faced witches, pretending to be all holy in church when really they are back-stabbers. Debbie tells them she can't wait to see the looks on their faces when Charity comes home. At Smithy Cottage, Marlon tells Emily he went to see Carrie. Emily tells Marlon that Carrie has been through a lot, both in surgery, and emotionally. Marlon says he had to go and see that she was okay. Emily tells Marlon he is being selfish. Marlon says that even Carrie's smile was the same as Tricia's. At Tenant Housee, Robert demands Victoria tell him what's wrong. When Jack returns and Victoria won't speak to him, Jack shouts at Victoria that her joke has gone far enough. Jack and Andy worry what's wrong with her. At the Dingles, Debbie tells Cain that the village are gossiping that Zoe is going to the appeal to make sure that Charity stays in prison. Debbie tells Cain that she put them straight. Cain tells Debbie that she shouldn't tell anyone that she knows Charity is coming home. Debbie wants to know what Cain said to Zoe to change her mind. Cain denies he had anything to do with it. Debbie's unconvinced. At Smithy Cottage, Marlon tells Emily how much going to see Carrie meant to him, saying that there's a special connection between him and Carrie and that part of Tricia is alive in Carrie. Emily tells Marlon he's suffered enough and he'll only end up hurting himself more by seeing her. Marlon agrees he won't go to see her anymore. At Home Farm, Zoe defends Chris to Scott, telling him Chris loved Charity very much before she broke his heart. Scott tells Zoe that she doesn't have to go to London. At Tenant House, Diane and Jack ask Victoria why she didn't read in church. Jack loses his temper, and sends her up to her room. Diane tells Jack that he must be patient with her. At Butler's farm, Katie asks Robert what's going on. Robert tells Katie that Donna is getting to him. Katie reassures him that it won't be for much longer. Marlon sits outside Carrie Granger's house. As he watches the house, Carrie's bedroom light flicks off. Marlon bids her good night. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Sunday Category:Featured episodes